Never Again
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy Jackson loved once. He swore he'd never love again, not after what happened. But then he meets new girl Annabeth, who quickly lodges herself in his mind and heart. Will he ever learn to love her, or is he truly destined to love never again? Rated T for some language. First Percabeth so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hey PJO fanfic world! Okay so I've been on such a Percabeth kick it's not even funny (although some of the stories are). Decided to write one of my own, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO, then I'd cast Logan Lerman and hide him in my closet. He's such a hottie lol

…

Percy's POV

…

She was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the face of this earth.

Okay, I know that sounds strange, especially when you consider the fact I'm only sixteen and probably shouldn't think like that, but it was true. Even thinking about her makes my hair stand on end (not only my hair but a little other part of me). She walked into the ice-cream shop where I worked, and I swear every single person in the room turned to look at her. She was what I would call a stereotypical surfer girl, because she had sandy blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and she had a tan that I could tell was most definitely not fake.

"May I have a chocolate cone?" she asked, snapping my attention back to the present. She smiled a sweet smile and I swear her voice alone melted some of my ice-cream. I wanted to say sure but I'm not sure what came out. All I could tell you was she laughed and smiled again, a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame.

"Here you are ma'am," I said, handing her a cone with two scoops of chocolate balanced on it. She smiled and handed me a five. As I rang up her order, she kept staring at me, occasionally taking a lick of her ice-cream. I went to hand her the change, but she waved her hand.

"Oh you keep it," she said with her honey sweet voice. "You deserve a little tip." She licked her cone again. God how hot was she. "I'm Annabeth. I'm new to town, do you think you could show me around?" Fuck, was this happening?

"Uh, sure," I managed to get out without making a total fool of myself. "I get off in a few minutes if you don't mind waiting." She smiled again (god I was going to have to by sunglasses) and took a seat by the window, lazily eating up the ice-cream threating to drop off the sides. I smiled and wiped down the counter, one of the last things I had to do. I undid my apron (yes, I wear one, real men always do) and tossed my gloves into the trash can just under the counter. I lifted up the section that let me in and out and approached her table. She was just finishing up, delicately wiping her fingertips on a napkin helpfully provided for you when you sat down. I smiled and offered my hand. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and took my hand, and I led her out of the little shop and down the street.

…

"Percy, honey," my mom said when I walked back into the apartment that night at around eight. My shift actually ended at three but I'd spent the better part of five hours showing Annabeth around NYC. She was amazed by all the shops we had lined up on Fifth Ave, and she was thrilled to finally see the empire state building. She said she was big into architecture, even though she had dyslexia and ADHD (just like me, I might add). She also had never been to the east coast before, as she'd lived in southern California all her life with her dad, her mom, and her twin kid brothers, who she affectionately called the pests. Whenever she laughed her eyes sparkled and that made her look even more stunning, if that was even possible.

"I know I'm late, mom. And I'm sorry about that," I said as I took off my sweater and hung it on the hook by the door. "But while I was at work today I met a girl…" I didn't get much farther as mom wrapped me in a hug and crushed my lungs.

"Oh good for you Percy!" she exclaimed, making me a close relative of the tomato. "Is she cute? Where did you take her? What does she look like?" The thing about mom is she tends to ramble on when she gets excited.

"Absolutely stunning," I replied, deciding to answer the last question first. "She has blonde hair that most people with they had, and grey eyes just like the sea on a stormy day, and tan skin that people spend hundreds of dollars trying to get sprayed on themselves. Oh and I just kind of took her everywhere, as she's never been here before. And, as has been previously established, she's stunning." I sighed dreamily and then awkwardly shifted to hide my sudden….urge. If there was one thing mom didn't need to see, it was me getting a boner from a girl a barely knew. Then it stuck me. _I barely knew her_. Zeus above, I was in deep. I swore I'd never fall in love again, not after what happened. But here I was, falling all over again.

…

_"Come on Percy!" Thalia said, rolling her eyes as I huffed and puffed behind her. Despite the heat and perspiration dripping down my face, I couldn't help but smile. It was her idea to hike up this "little" hill on the outskirts of New York. But her little hill was the equivalent of a small mountain. All the same, at the top, the view was breathtaking, and since I had no breath to really give, it wasn't hard to take the rest._

_ "Wow Thals," I huffed, taking in the scene. Beautiful rural country side spread as far as the eye could see. Rolling green hills dipped and ducked before me like postcard. Hello from Rural New York. Wish you were here! This was probably the best thing I'd ever seen, and I'd seen the New York skyline from the top of the Empire State Building. "This view is amazing!" I said. "Who knew beauty could be found in a place that's full of disgusting human interaction." Thalia gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. _

_ "That has to be the deepest thing you've ever said to me," she said, a smirk playing on her lips. "How many brain cells died to make that comment?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. We may pick on each other a lot, but I loved her. Like, love, loved her. I didn't think I'd ever love anyone more._

_ "I can be deep Thals," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her eyes widened at the sudden move. See, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, but we were best friends. I'd been crushing on her for years, which slowly turned to love. I was ready to make my move. "And it's the perfect backdrop for this." I leaned in to kiss her (it would be our first), but her hand stopped me._

_ "Percy, I…I don't love you Percy," she said in a quiet voice. I stopped and pulled back, staring at her with what had to be my stupidest expression to date. _

_ "What?" Another brilliant comeback for me that day._

_ "I'm sorry Percy," she said, sounding it. "But I don't love you. I don't even like you that way. Luke asked me out and well, how can I refuse the hottest boy in school?" My spirits were so low I was finding lava, but I wasn't about to let her know that. I put on my best fake smile and patted her shoulder in a reassuring way (or at least I hoped it was). _

_ "I'm happy for you Thalia," I said, voice tight. "I really am." And that day, I swore I'd never love again._

…

It's strange how things work out. Annabeth was far better looking than Thalia (who was still dating Luke), that I could tell you. Thalia was cute in a punk kind of way, what with her black clothing and dark hair and electric blue eyes. Annabeth was comparable only to the sun, what with her soft colors and golden skin. The only thing off about her was her eyes. They reminded me of the sea on a stormy day. But I've always loved the sea. Maybe that's why I've started having feelings for her.

"Oh Annabeth," I said, sitting up in my bed. It was well after three in the morning (I could tell that without looking), and I had to be up at seven to open the shop, but I couldn't sleep. After my dream about mine and Thalia's last day as friends, I found it impossible for the sandman to visit me again and let me delve into the wonders of uninterrupted sleep. But that was okay, because it let me think of Annabeth, who was doing things to me both physically and mentally. God, I was a mess. An unstable, emotionally wrecked, stressed and strung out mess. And all because She walked into my shop that day.

I never said I was complaining.

…

_And this is the end of the first chapter of Never Again (which I just thought off as I approached the end). Percabeth does well on here so let's see how this goes._

_Trivia time! In The Lightning Thief, Grover, Percy and Annabeth meet a poodle who helps them get across the country. What color was said poodle? you get it right you'll get a shout out! Also, please don't just put the answer, leave something else, even if it's just a 'great chap' comment or something like that. Thanks a bunch if you've read this far and have actually given my story a try._


	2. Chapter 2

Wowwy. But no one will answer the question, wish is why I won't reveal the answer till next chapter.

The correct answer to the trivia question is pink! Congratulations to **UndercoverGummybear** and **TheAnonymousSeven** for correctly answering it! Oh and for getting the first ever shout out done by me! Happy day all around

Disclaimer- I am not Rick. I wish I thought of Percy Jackson, but I'm not that skilled. Just enjoy this.

…

Annabeth's POV

…

Percy was seriously hot. When we moved here, I wasn't sure about things. Like I wasn't sure if I would actually meet a cute guy in New York City, especially on our first legit day here, but hey, stranger things have happened. I whistled happily as I let myself into our small house in Manhattan, wondering how on earth we got an actual house when everywhere else was booked. I never questioned my parents though, they were good to me. Bobby and Matthew met me at the door.

"Annie! Annie!" Matthew cried, hopping from foot to foot. They were eight, which meant they didn't really see the actual pain in moving all the way across the country. All they got was they had to leave their friends behind, but they could always make new ones. I had to leave behind my best friend, Selina, and my boyfriend, Malcolm. We broke up when he found out we were moving, so it wasn't like we were still dating or anything. There was thousands of miles between us, so we didn't want to try to keep of our already fragile relationship. Secretly, I think he wanted to date Katie Gardner, who was so wrapped up in Travis it wasn't funny… Well you get the idea.

"What is it Matthew?" I asked, stooping to be down at his level. Normally her kid brothers were super silly when she got home, but Matthew was all seriousness. He always was the more mature on of the two.

"Were you out with a boy?" he asked quietly, not a hint of humor in his voice. I was a bit taken aback by his bluntness, but all the same I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah Matt," I said, standing back up and groaning when her back complained. "I met him at the ice-cream shop I went to today. His name's Percy. He was really nice and showed me around the city." Matthew nodded like he actually understand me, which I had to hide a smile about. Matthew certainly was the mature one when it came to this situation. Bobby just ran off to play with his Legos. "Well Matt," I said, starting to walk off down the hall to my room. "I think I'm going to go settle in for the night." In truth, I just wanted to be alone. When I was safely tucked in my room, I rescued my phone from my purse and called the only person I could think of.

"Hey Malcolm," I said with a smile when he picked up on the first ring. Hey, we might not be dating but we are still good friends.

"Annie!" he called happily. "How is NYC? Meet anyone interesting?" Malcolm sounded so excited I almost regretted this call. Almost.

"I did," I replied, and he squealed. Now I wondered if the whole Katie thing was a fluke and he was secretly pining after Mitchell, but I didn't dwell on it. "His name's Percy. He's the sweetest thing ever. He took me around the city and talked sweetly to me at the ice-cream shop and while he escorted me around. God Malcolm, he's so hot I'm sweating thinking about him." Malcolm giggled and I smiled. Good old Malcolm.

"Awesome Annie," he said, and he didn't sound like he regretted a thing. And I was happy with that.

…

Mom had an interview set up for me at, get this, the ice-cream shop! Getting to work next to Percy? Fuck yeah I was up for that! I couldn't thank mom enough, then wondered how she got the interview set up on such short notice. She just smiled and waved her hand like she was swatting a fly. She told me to get going or I'd miss my interview. I happily ran out, hailed a cab, and proceeded to tell them the address of where I wanted to go. When I got there, I practically skipped inside and took a seat.

"Okay, so you're my next…Annabeth?" Oh. My. God. Percy!

…

Percy's POV

…

"Okay so you're my next…Annabeth?" I had to interview Annabeth. This whole thing was now going to be a formality. I'd hire her on the spot if I could. Be that as it may, I had to ask the questions. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" I asked, asking the question everyone dreads. She smiled and I had a feeling her whole life was planned out.

"Well, I plan to be in college attempting to become and architect. And writing short stories in my spare time. Maybe still working at the job I get." Honorable answer indeed. I nodded, pretending to write it down when I knew I'd remember that answer forever. God, I was in deep.

"Have you ever worked with food before?" I asked, one we had to ask to see how much experience one had.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied. "I worked at McDonalds when we lived in California. I worked in the kitchen for the most part." Again, I nodded. I was beginning to act like a bobble head. I'd need to get that checked out. That one I actually wrote down. This was off to a great start.

"So why did you apply for this job?" At this question, she had a moments look a panic, but that was quickly replaced.

"I, uh, didn't," she replied. There was no point in lying to him. "My mom surprised me with it today. So, I guess I would've applied myself to get to wo…" She seemed to think it over a little. "Get right back into work after the move," she amended. I smiled. Good save on her part. I wrote down what she said and snapped the little booklet shut.

"Well," I said. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I think you have the job. No one else applied." Big, fat lie. But I had a feeling he could persuade my boss to hire her. If she didn't get the job, I'd quit. Plain and simple. Even if Thalia had recommended me in the first place.

…

_"Percy, you could use the money," Thalia said to me, shooting me a dimpled smile. "Plus, you'd look cute in the outfit. Pink three corner hat, pink apron, pressed white shirt and black pants." I made a face and looked at her._

_ "Seriously Thalia," I said, shooting her with my best Percy Glare. She shot her own ten thousand volts back to me and I quickly retreated into my shell. Thalia's death stare could kill you on contact if you weren't careful. I've seen her fry small children with that stare of hers. It was scarier than any horror movie monster or boogeyman or any other nightmare I could think of. Well you get the idea. _

_ "I am serious Percy," she said, and she actually sounded it. "You should apply. It's money and the place is really cheery." Right then I cursed Thalia. Who the heck would I meet working at an ice-cream shop?_

…

Again, it's funny how things work out. Now I praised my job because Annabeth and I were going to work side by side. Of course, she would most likely bust tables while I would dole out the ice-cream behind the counter, but we could steal kisses when no one was looking and brush hands "accidently" when we both reached for the same object or shared secret looks with hidden messages only we could decipher…

Woah, I was falling too deep too fast. I kept repeating my mantra over and over. _I will never love again. I will never love again_. I could say it till I grew a gray beard, lost all of my hair, and looked like a prune, and I still wouldn't believe myself. Annabeth was truly going to be the one that I spent my life with (as crazy as it sounds now). Even if I didn't want to fall, I was. Head over heels.

…

Annabeth's POV

…

Percy telling me I was bound to get the job lifted my spirits in a way I couldn't explain. Maybe it was the prospect of working next to the incredibly attractive teen, or maybe it was just the fact I got a job so fast and so close to home. At any rate, I fell asleep smiling and thinking of Percy.

…

Awww isn't that a fun way to wrap up this chapter? Percy and Annabeth or both falling for each other. How cute!

Okay, trivia time. What are the only two songs Grover knows how to play on his reed pipes in the The Lightning Thief? (My questions will be mostly based off of the PJO series, so don't expect the others to pop of much).

As always, review please. Little writer ego needs a pick up if you get it. Okay I'm out


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know this is a long time coming, but I've had horrible writers block. Want the answers for the last trivia questions? Right answer(s) are Hillary Duff's So Yesterday and Mozart's Piano Concert Num. 5 (both of which sounded awful, according to Percy). Enjoy.

…

Percy's POV

…

"How'd the interview go yesterday, sweetie?" my mom asked me as I did the dishes the next morning. Believe me, I wanted to tell her about the incredible Annabeth, dream girl, soul mate, many other sappy things that would get me picked on by the guys. But I couldn't. How could I tell my mom I was in love again? Especially when she knew of my vow to never love another girl. So I kept my lips shut and shrugged, meaning it could go either way. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a new coworker soon." She ruffled my hair on the way out. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to somebody. I did the practical thing; I called my best friend Grover.

"Hey man," I said once Grover picked up. "Look, I have a problem. It's this girl…" Grover squealed. "Dude, my heart races, my palms sweat, and I feel totally inadequate next to her. I think I'm in love." Silence filtered through the phone, making me wonder if we got cut off. Finally, small shuffling sounds could be heard.

"Are you sure Percy?" he asked quietly. "The last time you said that was Thalia, and look how that that turned out. You swore up and down you'd never love again, save yourself some heartache." I closed my eyes, imagining her sweet, smiling face. The only heartache I was experiencing was that of not being able to be with her right now.

"Grover, I know what I said," I whispered. "And it was rash and foolish and I wish I'd never made that stupid vow. The only heartache I'm experiencing is not seeing her right now." I wish my shift started earlier than noon. I wanted, no needed, to see her now. I debated going early, juggling the idea for awhile before deciding to wait another hour to leave. It was currently nine in the morning, and I was restless, charged with an energy I've never felt before.

"Well, good luck with that," Grover finally said, reminding me I was in fact still on the phone. "If you truly believe you're in love…have fun. But don't expect her to return the feelings. You just met." I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths.

"I know Grover, I know," I replied quietly. "She has to, right? I mean, I felt the spark…" I trailed off. Could I, with my frayed emotions, have just imagined a moment between us? "Fuck Grover," I breathed, raking my fingers through my hair. "I probably imagined the whole fucking thing" I snapped my phone shut, not wanting him to respond to that. Hot tears stung my eyes and clouded my vision. I stumbled to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Now, I don't cry, never really have, not even when Thalia broke my heart on that hill. But this… This was too much to bear. Just the possibility of my new secret love not loving me back reduced me to tears. I couldn't tell you why, it just did. I allowed myself the luxury of lying on my bed, tears leaving sticky tracks down my cheeks.

…

Around eleven, I emerged, eyes swollen and bloodshot and throat on fire from the screaming that started around ten. I'm pretty sure my building thought I was nutso, but that hardly mattered. Right now, I was just going through the motions of getting ready for work, on autopilot. I decided to go (against my better judgment) if anything just so I could clear my head. I slipped on my pressed white shirt and straight black pants. I tied my pink apron around my waist and after much debate, plopped my pink hat on my head. Pink isn't my color, but I think I pulled it off pretty well. I locked the apartment and let myself out the front door. The ice-cream shop wasn't that far from my apartment complex so at least I could walk there. It was peaceful, as peaceful as the city that never sleeps could be. The smell of exhaust and sweat helped clear my head the way sticky tears couldn't (did I ever tell you tears were messy?).

"Hey boss," I said when I walked in, clocking in like normal. Paul Blofis smiled and waved at me. He was in the back room currently doing inventory, a job I was sure I'd pick up soon. Which meant at least an hour in the freezer staring at carton upon carton of ice-cream and freezing my ass off in the process. I loved my job.

"Percy," he called, my cue to go back. When I did so, I wasn't expecting his next statement. "I reviewed the interview. I must say I'm quite impressed with young Annabeth. Seems dependable. I called her place earlier. Should be here around one to help out." Oh joy.

"Kay boss," I said, making my retreat. Now I was going to be forced to work with my secret love who may or may not love me back. Not high on my list of Things I Wanted to Do After a Heartbreaking Realization. But oh well. I was the one who basically promised her she'd have the job. Might as well suck it up for the day. I only worked to four. But knowing my luck, she'd get off at the same time. The little bell above the door let out its pleasant little ding and slowly the temperature in the room rose to near boiling. I sucked in lungful upon lungful of air as Annabeth looked around, white blouse and black skirt new looking and pressed and pink apron crisp and fresh. Even her hat looked cute on her. Truthfully, I've never seen a female in the ice-cream shop get up. It was usually Paul and I around here (and I prayed to the gods I never saw him in a skirt).

"Hi Percy," she said to me, smile making the corners of her eyes crinkle. I plastered on my best fake smile and gave her a curt nod. Paul chose that moment to emerge from the freezer, lips slightly blue. He took Annabeth's hand and gave her a warmer smile than what mine looked like.

"So glad to have you in our close knit family Annabeth," he said, shooting me a look. One that said, _don't be rude to her. You are the one who requested her, dumbass_. So I bit my lower lip and gave her a genuine smile (or as genuine as I could manage with my fragile lil heart).

"It's good to work again," she replied cheerfully. "So, what are my basic duties here? You seem to have the back covered, while Percy tackles ice-cream." Gods, my name sounded so perfect coming from her mouth, like it was meant to. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, to kiss that mouth, to taste it. To feel her in a way she only allowed close people to…slow the fuck down, brain.

"Well," Paul replied, pulling my firmly back to the current situation. "We use real bows, spoons, forks, and plates here. What we need you to do is go around and gather up those things and maybe wash them at the end of the day. Percy may also need help if it's an especially busy day, like during the weekends." Which it was. Saturday. It was Saturday.

"Sounds simple enough," she concluded. Leave it to her to have it all figured out.

…

Annabeth's POV

…

Percy barely looked at me all through my shift. I thought for sure he liked me, so why was he giving me the cold shoulder suddenly? It didn't add up. Around three I had to wipe my eyes in the bathroom because the sudden onslaught of tears made navigating the tables dangerous. Around four, he began to undress his apron and hat and tossed his gloves into the trash. I was off around the same time, so when he turned to leave I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, making him pause and stare at my hand for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Wait Percy," I said, voice barely a whisper. "Want to walk home with me tonight? You could eat dinner at my place." He looked like he was debating the idea, then he shook his head and gave me a look of indifference and cold fire.

"Sorry, can't," he said, which I knew was a lie. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't _want_ to. "Mom told me to come home after work," he continued. Another lie. "See you around." He tugged his sleeve from my grasp and left, making the cheery sound of the bell not so cheery. Glumly, I folded my apron and draped it over my arm and took off my hat. I hailed a cab (I had no heart to walk anymore) and in no time found myself in front of my house, studying the toy cars and bikes in front it. The Chases were pigs, this said. Sighing, I let myself in.

"How was work?" mom asked me, sounding too sure of herself. I shrugged as I dug around in the fridge and finally produced a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, I sat at the bar and stared at it for the longest time.

"Kinda slow," I said, which wasn't a lie. For weekends being the busiest time, it was pretty damn slow. Only ten people filtered in through my three hour shift. Paul said it was normally busier than that, and I shouldn't expect slow days like this often. "I'm gonna go up to my room now," I said, abandoning my water and making my way up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, allowing myself to think.

...

_"Hey Annie," Malcolm said, grinning. He always called me Annie, so I was used to responding to it. You know, for having dated him for five months, we had yet to share our first kiss. I'm not sure if we were secretly not ready or what, but I was getting fed up with it. So I decided to grow a set of balls and flat out ask him what was up._

_ "Malcolm," I said slowly, and my expression must have given something away, because the smile melted right off his face and he looked at me with a serious and concerned expression. "Why have we dated for five months, but haven't so much as kissed?" There. I said it._

_ "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Annie," he said, taking my hand. He did crazy shit like that when he wanted to explain something. "Look Annie, you know I love you, but I don't love you that way. I think we need to see other people. I'm sorry for leading you on like this. But, I think it was peer pressure, you know what I mean? Like, they say, oh, you should go out with her. You'd be so cute together! That kind of bullshit. No hard feelings, right, Annie?" He looked at me anxiously. _

_ "Yeah, yeah Malcolm," I said, smiling. "I also get it's going to be hard when I move away soon. Long distance and all." He nodded and smiled at me._

_ "You rock Annie," he said as he jogged away. I let out the breath I'd been holding since this conversation began. _

_ Was it bad I was relieved when he said that? Does that make me a bad person?_

…

Looking back on it now, I've come to the decision that it doesn't make me a bad person when I was relieved Malcolm broke up with me. I wasn't even all that sad. I wanted a different experience. Percy was crazy and exciting, while Malcolm was comfortable and predicable. And if I had to choose between the two…well let's say Malcolm would lose, big time.

Let's face it. I was falling in love with Percy, boy a barely knew, and I was okay with that.

…

Here's to the longest chapter I have ever written! Once I started typing, the ideas began to flow and I finished in no time. I'm quite happy with this one, if I do say so myself. You get a glimpse into Annabeth's past life and you get some Percy angst, win-win, right? Also, I didn't want Paul to be his dad in this one, so he owns the ice-cream shop, obviously.

This isn't really a question, I'm just curious. What is your favorite/least favorite moment in the series? PJO and HOO count, so it could be from either. My favorite is the kiss Percy and Annabeth share in the lake after the first titan war. "It was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."

As always, leave a review! I'm out.


	4. Not a Chapter

Not A Chapter!

Okay, so if you read this far, you can stop right now. This is not for you. For those who only read the first chapter, if you would like to leave a review, be my guest. But, do not answer the first trivia question. It has already been posted (answer wise) and the two reviewers that correctly answered it before the chapter came out got a shout out.

Furthermore, do not answer any questions unless it's on the last posted chapter, because the answers will already be out. And I'm getting a little tired of seeing the word pink in my reviews. Two people have said it after the question has been answered. Feel free to read on. Next chapter will be posted soon, I promise. (And those who answer the last question will get extra special shout outs).


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. School started up and I needed to focus on this project. Anyways, I'm glad for all of the positive feedback coming from you guys. And since no one answered last chapter's question, it's going to be the same. What's your favorite/least favorite moment from the PJO or the HOO series? No spoilers from House of Hades! I'll spill a couple of mine if you reply. On with the show!

…

Percy's POV

…

Declining an invitation to Annabeth's house was harder than I expected, and a needle to the heart probably would've hurt less. I was mentally kicking myself over and over for this latest screw up. But whether she knew it or not, she broke my heart, and I just wasn't ready to deal with the bullshit. Or those incredibly hurt eyes when I turned her down….

"Grover, I think I fucked up my chances with her," I consulted to him. "You should've seen the hurt in her eyes when I told her I couldn't walk her home. I think I would've done less damage if I slammed my fist into her jaw square on. I've never seen hurt like that, ever. Not even after Thalia had to tell me she didn't love me. And she looked pretty damn upset." Curse the gods for my run-away emotions getting the best of me. I was worried over something I didn't even believe myself.

"You said so yourself, you don't know if she doesn't love you back or not. You gotta get that head out of your ass and figure it out. You won't get anywhere moping like a whiny bitch." Grover could be the nicest boy on the face of the earth, but if he had to tell it to you straight, by damn he would. "Percy," he said, switching to a gentler tone. "You should just come out and tell her, if you really will dare to love again. What of your oath?"

"I told you, Grover," I hissed, annoyed at him for bringing it up again. "It was stupid and rash and I wish I would've never made that motherfucking oath." I was so fed up with people telling me I was destined to never love again. Broken hearts mend over time, and in the heat of the moment, people say stupid shit they didn't mean. "I want to love again, okay?" I admitted. "I want to know the feeling of someone who loves me more than I could know, and loves me back with the same intensity I love them. I want a girl who I can spin around and kiss. Who I can tell anything to, and who will tell anything to me. I want that relationship." Wow, even corn farmers were laughing at that, but at this point I'd happily throw my dignity over the moon if it meant I could have Annabeth.

"Man, you could make popcorn for a whole movie theatre with that corny bullshit," Grover replied, but I could tell he was smiling. "Dude, you're in so deep their writing poetry about you." I let out a short, non-comical laugh.

"I don't care if it's the sappiest thing on this earth. I want the whole world to know I love Annabeth, and I'd shout it from the highest peak to prove it. I'd get down on my knees and grovel if that's what it took to get her back. God Grover, I need her back." I was in deeper than I realized, but there was no point in turning back now. "I'd do anything to erase the hurt I saw in her amazing grey eyes yesterday." I closed my eyes, envisioning the look in those intense stormy eyes of hers, the look of shock and hurt, shock and hurt I inflicted.

"Might as well go hunt her down," Grover said, pulling me from my thoughts. That was a very good idea. Nodding, I snapped my phone shut and practically danced out of my apartment door. I knew exactly where I'd find her. She had to work today, so she'd be at our old stomping ground. I waltzed out of the building and began to shout, not able to hold it in any longer.

"You hear me New York!" I cried. "Percy Jackson is in love again, and her name is Annabeth!" I dropped my voice to a whisper as the full effects of the next words sunk in. "And I've hurt her beyond all measure. Annabeth, I swear I'll make it up to you."

…

Seeing her in her outfit made me drool (not literally, but close enough). She was wiping down tables when I showed up, and Paul gave me this really weird look when I burst through the doors. It was my day off, mind you, and I rarely showed up to the store unannounced. She filtered back and forth between the back room and front room, never once looking my way, which broke my heart all over again.

"Annabeth!" I called, running to her. She looked my way, but when she saw it was me, she turned away. That little movement stopped me dead in my tracks. All this time I'd been trying to prove my love to her, and she couldn't even look me in the eye. Zeus above, did I actually hurt her that bad? I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me, desperation flashing like a neon light on my face. "Annabeth, please, let me explain about last night."

"Don't," she croaked out, the hurt visible in her voice. And her eyes, gods her eyes, they held so much sadness it hurt to look. There was so much pain in those stormy eyes of hers, pain I caused, but never meant. "Don't Percy," she continued, and my name still sounded perfect on her lips. "I was a fool for thinking a guy like you could fall for me. It was silly. Besides, word on the street is you vowed to never love anyone again." Gods, that one hurt more than any punch she could've thrown at me.

"Once upon a time I did vow that," I said tensely, not liking where this conversation was going. "It was after this girl I once thought I loved turned me down. But that was then, and this is now, and now all I want is you." Did I actually just say that? The great Percy Jackson actually humbled himself and admitted he needed someone other than himself. Grover was right. I was so deep, there was moody poetry being written about me.

"Do you really?" she asked, driving the knife farther in. "Or am I just a fantasy or toy to you? One you can just throw away when you get bored." The knife was currently lodged in my heart. How dare she think that way about me? I wasn't that heartless. I didn't use girls, ever, no matter the circumstance.

"Yes, really," I growled. Now that was the perfect way to sound when I was trying to apologize for my already rude behavior. "I want you. I have for the last couple of days. Your all I think about." My voice softened as I took in the shocked look in her stormy eyes. "Annabeth, you invade my every thought. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind before I lay down for the night. Your voice keeps me company when I feel alone, and your smile warms my heart, which is why I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't Percy!" she cried, throwing her apron down. Paul and several customers looked at us strangely. "Don't say things you don't mean. Don't pretend to be nice to me anymore. You're obviously not interested. I saw the way you looked yesterday, and it definitely wasn't the guy I thought I knew." She turned to face Paul. "May I go home?" Hesitantly, he nodded. She scooped up her apron, held her head up high, and exited. And me?

Let's just say a second broken heart hurts worst than the first.

…

Annabeth's POV

…

Doing that had to be the hardest thing I've ever done, and I once had to tell a friend I ran over her new kitten with my bike. I loved Percy, I really did. And I believed him, when he said all those sappy things to me.

Call me a hypocrite; at this point I could care less.

"Annie, you look so down," Matthew said to me when I returned home. I wasn't due back until around four or five, but it was only two thirty, way to early for me to be home with happy news. "Did Percy give you trouble?" Why was my brother wise beyond his years? Sighing, I shook my head. Time to do my least favorite thing.

"No Matt," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I just didn't feel well so my boss let me come home early. I'm going to go rest in my room now, okay?" He nodded, and I made my way down to my room. Closing the door softly behind me, I padded to my bed and stared at it for what had to be the longest time ever. I didn't want to lie down; gods I didn't want to. But right now, I don't think I have the strength to stand on my own two feet. I felt my legs going number as the seconds ticked by. I sank down onto my mattress and ran my fingers over the soft sheets, a last minute gift from mom. "Gods, why does this have to be so hard?" I questioned my walls. Of course, they didn't answer, but that was okay. I didn't need anyone to answer my rhetorical questions right now. Speaking of… I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I punched in a number and sat anxiously for it to ring.

"Hello?" Malcolm's sweet baritone voice soon penetrated through my foggy mind. "What's up sweetness? Is young Percy treating you well?" Despite the fact I wanted to cry, I couldn't help but smile. I could always count on Malcolm to cheer me up when I felt down. "He's not being a bastard, is he? Am I going to have to travel to NYC and kick some ass?" Leave it to Malcolm to assume the worst.

"Malcolm, it's fine," I lied. "He's being a proper gentleman and all that. He says nice things to me, too." That was at least the truth. Images from earlier flashed by. Percy bursting into the ice-cream shop unannounced, him saying he loved me and attempting to prove it, him saying all those sweet things, and finally, the look of hurt when I told him don't, don't say things he didn't mean. Oh gods, I was so awful to him, I was cringing just thinking about it. I'm sure I did more than shattered his heart, I'm pretty sure I destroyed it and made all hope of loving again impossible.

"That's great Annie!" Malcolm cried cheerfully. "I'm glad to see the happy couple getting along so well."

"Yeah," I mumbled so softly he couldn't hear me through the phone. "Happy. Percy, I'm so sorry."

…

Percy's POV

…

I didn't want to think about it…whatever happened. All I could grasp was Annabeth broke my heart. More than that actually. I think she destroyed it, never to be mended again. It was my one shot at getting real happiness, and the love I'd been longing for, and I blew it be letting my imagination run amuck. Now I was never going to have a shot.

"I'm never going to love her again," I told my walls, who patiently listened to me. "I will never bother her again. I will never love her again. I never want to love another girl, or my heart will get broken all over again. My heart is mine, and mine alone."

…

Uh oh. Percy is really broken up by this. But then again, so is Annabeth. And naturally they won't let the other see. Why couldn't she just accept his apology and try to work things out? Cause that would be the end of the story, that's why! Hope you enjoyed. R&R!


End file.
